


Gloves

by Persiflage



Category: Law and Order: UK
Genre: Character of Colour, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is feeling fraught about the case against Don Marsh so Alesha helps him relax a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching the first 4 seasons of Law & Order: UK – and this naughty little plot bunny came hopping by.  
> Disclaimer: ITV owns Law & Order: UK.  
> Spoilers: S4: Help

Alesha watches as James uses his teeth to pull off his glove so he can answer his phone and feels a sudden surge of lust that takes her by surprise. She’s always liked watching his hands, whether he’s gesturing in Court, or fiddling with his Rubik’s Cube, or simply writing notes: those long fingers of his are very quick and agile as she has good reason to know.

He finishes his phone call, then pulls the leather glove back on.

“All right?” she asks.

“Yes,” he answers, sounding so tired that she slips her arm through his as they resume their walk back to the office. He glances down at her, his face registering surprise at the intimacy of her action: although she and James have been lovers for a while, she does not tend to demonstrate her feelings much in public.

“You look pretty shattered,” she explains, “so I thought you might appreciate a bit of support.”

“This case is every bit as difficult as I thought it would be,” he answers.

She nods: taking on Don Marsh, who has eluded their grasp so often before, was never going to be a walk in the park – not unless the park was infested with man-eating tigers. “You still up for coming to mine for dinner tonight?” she asks.

“Yes,” he says quickly. “I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”

“Good.”

They make their way into the CPS building and take the lift after it disgorges a flood of people who are all heading home.

“Looks like we might be the last to leave, again,” James observes ruefully as they step out of the lift and see that most of the lights are out.

Even as he says it, George comes out of his office; he pauses in the doorway, obviously surprised to see them both. “I thought you two were gone,” he says.

“Not yet,” James answers. “Still a couple of things to do tonight.”

“Don’t let him stay too late, Alesha,” George says.

“I won’t,” she promises. “Are you the last?”

He nods. “Good night.”

“Night, George,” they chorus as he heads towards the lift and they pass into their office.

As soon as they’re through the door, Alesha shuts it firmly, then she catches James’ arm before he can head to his desk. He looks down at her, puzzled, as she hooks his bag off his shoulder and lets it drop onto the floor.

“C’mere,” she says softly, and pulls him closer, earning a smirk as he guesses where she’s going with this.

He ducks his head and begins to kiss her as she leans back against the office door. His left hand is flat against the wood, holding his weight as he leans down, and she reaches out for his right hand, drawing it towards her.

“Don’t you want me to take my gloves off first?” he asks, murmuring against her skin as his mouth shifts to kiss along her jawline.

“No,” she says firmly. She guides his hand under her skirt and he lifts his head to look down at her, clearly baffled by her answer.

“Someone must be feeling kinky,” he observes, smirking, as he rubs his fingertips up and down her slit, pressing the silk of her knickers against her skin.

“Is that a problem?” she asks, eyes wide with faux innocence.

“Not for me,” he answers, with a soft chuckle.

She feels him push the silk aside so he can rub his leather-clad fingers over her bare skin, and she shudders in pleasure at the sensation. As he pushes a finger inside her, she moans breathlessly, then she grasps the back of his neck and pulls his head back down to kiss him urgently. A second finger penetrates her slick heat, and he brings his thumb down on her clit, causing her to thump her head back against the door as a wave of pleasure pours through her body.

James’ fingers continue to work inside her, driving her to a second climax that leaves her weak-kneed and grateful for the support of the door. She looks up at his face and sees desire burning in his bright blue eyes, so she reaches for his waist, unfastening his trousers and easing his erection free.

“You want to do this here?” he asks, and she’s amused that she’s managed to surprise him twice in the last half an hour.

“Don’t you?” she asks, nodding meaningfully at the length of hard flesh she holds.

“Yeah,” he breathes, his voice a little hoarse.

“Well then.”

He lifts her up and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist, then guides his cock inside herself.

“Jesus Alesha,” he gasps.

She smirks, then leans in and bites his bottom lip, eliciting a moan, before she begins to move up and down. He steps forward so that her back is against the door again, then begins to thrust in time with her movements, and she kisses him urgently, willing him over the edge.

He climaxes with a groan, and she feels herself reach a third orgasm before he lowers her carefully to the floor, his softening cock slipping out of her.

“Bloody hell,” he says, then chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” she asks, looking up at him.

“Well, nothing, really. It’s just that you keep managing to surprise me.” He nuzzles the side of her neck. “I never would have guessed you had a leather fetish.”

She grins. “I don’t, particularly,” she tells him. “But the sight of you pulling your glove off with your teeth just turned me on.”

He lifts his head and looks down at her, one eyebrow raised. “Well, well, I’ll have to remember that.”

“Do,” she says cordially. “Now, nice as that interlude definitely was, why don’t we get finished up here, and then we can go home.”

He straightens up, then tucks himself back away and re-fastens his trousers. “Yes, let’s.” Then he ducks his head for a final kiss. “Thanks for that, Alesha.”

She grins again. “You’re welcome.” He picks up his bag and moves over to his desk, and she feels satisfaction at the fact that he looks a good deal less weary now.


End file.
